La tradition cachée du Nouvel An
by Yami Aku
Summary: Si deux personnes, voire une seule voue un amour à une autre, et qu’elle l’embrasse au douzième coup de minuit sous le gui accroché alors, dans l’année, ils seront ensemble d’un amour partagé. Tradition ridicule. Alors qu'est ce que je fais là?


**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre : **Petit OS de nouvelle année. HPDM

**Disclaimer : **Sont pas à moi mais pas grave.

**Note : **Bonne année.

Oui oui, j'ai jusqu'à la fin du mois pour vous le dire. Et j'attendais ce petit OS fait pour la nouvelle année 2007 que voila.

Miffi à ma Lou-chan et à tout ceux qui m'encouragent.

**La tradition cachée du Nouvel An.**

_Nouvel an  
Bonnes résolutions  
Nouvelle année  
Recommencer à zéro._

- Harry !

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ondulés avait les mains sur les hanches et regardait la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle avec des yeux assombris par le ras-le-bol grandissant du moment. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme ne faisait pratiquement pas attention à elle et continuait de bouquiner son livre. Elle soupira pour se calmer, elle le savait, ça ne servait à rien de continuer ainsi, elle y perdrait de toute manière. De la finesse, il fallait beaucoup de finesse pour amadouer ce genre d'énergumènes qui répondait au nom de Harry Potter.

- Fais-le au moins pour Ginny. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir organiser cette fête dans leur nouvelle maison.

Le brun ne releva même pas la tête mais répondit à son amie.

- Je sais Ô combien elle est heureuse de préparer cette fête. Ginny a toujours adoré préparer ce genre de festivités. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment votre mariage – à toi et Ron – était grandiose. Elle tient ça de Molly.

Hermione remit une de ses mèches en place en souriant.

- Alors viens. Elle sera triste si tu ne lui fais pas l'honneur de ta présence.  
- Non.  
- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Harry releva enfin le nez de son livre.

- Tu le sais très bien. Elle est en couple avec une certaine personne, cela veut dire qu'une certaine autre y sera.

La jeune femme soupira de plus belle et son sourire s'effaça pour montrer de la lassitude.

- Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas venir uniquement pour cette histoire vieille d'il y a deux ans, je ne te croirai pas.  
- Et pourtant, c'est comme ça.

Et il replongea son nez dans son livre qu'il trouvait subitement passionnant. Hermione le lui arracha des mains tout en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

- On dirait un adolescent qui ne veut pas montrer à tout le monde qu'il ne sait pas faire comme ses amis. Non mais Harry. On n'est plus à Poudlard. Il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Cette histoire est vieille de deux ans, tu as rompu avec lui, c'est fini.  
- On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as vécu.

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en détournant le visage.

- Non, c'est certain. Mais c'est terminé, alors il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose.  
- Cela paraît tellement simple lorsque tu le dis.  
- Allons, et puis ce ne sera pas la seule personne présente.  
- M'en fiche.

Le voyant bouder, Hermione décida d'y aller aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

- Pourtant tu sais que c'est à cette période de l'année que l'on a le plus de chance d'avoir de bonnes résolutions et puis…  
- J'en prends tous les ans 'Mione. Regarde l'année dernière, j'avais pris celle de ne plus être seul, et tu vois quelqu'un dans ma vie ? Moi pas.  
- Tu ne fais peut-être pas tout ce qu'il faut non plus.

Harry soupira en faisant un mouvement de bras.

- Est-ce de ma faute si les seules personnes qui sont passées dans ma vie sentimentale en sont ressorties en claquant la porte et disant que j'étais insupportable ?  
- Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tord, soupira-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
- Rien rien – fit-elle pas crédible pour un sou – de toute manière je te le dis, c'est que tu ne fais pas tout ce qu'il faut faire pour que cela se passe d'une meilleure façon.  
- Parce qu'il y a une meilleure façon ? demanda-t-il sans y croire.  
- Bien sûr – elle prit son air de je-sais-tout qui intéressa tout de suite Harry – la tradition cachée du premier de l'an.

Le brun arqua un sourcil en se questionnant intérieurement sur ce qu'était cette fameuse tradition cachée et pourquoi il ne la connaissait pas. Il se répondit à lui-même que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne croyait pas à toutes ces supercheries de bonne femme.

- Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne la connais pas. Ginny n'arrête pas de la répéter.

Voyant que le brun ne faisait toujours pas le rapprochement entre cette fameuse tradition et Ginny, elle continua.

- Si deux personnes, voire une seule voue un amour à une autre, et qu'elle l'embrasse au douzième coup de minuit sous le gui accroché alors, dans l'année, ils seront ensemble d'un amour partagé.  
- C'est quoi encore cette absurdité ?  
- Je ne te permets pas, c'est réaliste. Regarde Ginny et Blaise, depuis le réveillon où ils ont partagé leur premier baiser, cela va faire à présent trois ans qu'ils sont ensemble, qu'ils s'aiment et à présent, ils vivent ensemble.  
- Supercherie.  
- Si tu ne veux pas le croire, c'est ton problème. Moi je t'énonce des faits. Et je t'annonce aussi que Severus ne sera pas le seul ex-Serpentard invité.

Et sur ces mots, elle déposa une liste de noms avant de rendre le livre au brun et de quitter la maison dans laquelle elle était arrivée depuis maintenant une bonne heure et où elle tentait de résonner un stupide Gryffondor, qui ne voulait pas venir à un simple réveillon de peur de rencontrer un ex. Seulement, lorsqu'elle utilisa la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre sa propre maison, ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'un nom sur cette liste et la petite tradition qu'elle venait de lui dire, le ferait changer d'avis rapidement.

_Nouvel an  
Réveillon entre amis  
Nouvelle année  
Festivité toute la soirée._

- Oh Harry, tu es venu, comme ça me fait plaisir.

La rouquine, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte en bonne maîtresse de maison, laissa de côté les bonnes manières pour sauter dans les bras du brun et déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue froide. Elle sourit en descendant de ses bras. Il avait bien grandi le Harry, et ses cheveux bruns en bataille l'étaient toujours mais là masqués par un bonnet blanc et on ne voyait de lui que ses yeux et ses pommettes tellement son écharpe rouge le couvrait. Elle s'effaça de la porte pour le laisser entrer. Un rire grave parvint alors aux oreilles de l'arrivant.

- Harry, comme je suis heureux de voir que tu as pu te libérer. Hermione m'avait dit que tu faisais ce que tu pouvais pour être là ce soir.

Le brun se retint de sortir quelque chose, sa meilleure amie ne lui laissait vraiment aucune chance. Elle savait qu'il viendrait même s'il ne s'était vraiment décidé qu'il y a une heure en regardant une nouvelle fois la liste des invités qui traînait négligemment sur la table de son salon.

- Comme tu le vois.

Blaise serra la main d'Harry avant de lui prendre son manteau et autres affaires. Il sourit en voyant que comme l'avait prévu Hermione, celui-ci était habillé sobrement. Une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le salon, il y a déjà Ron et Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête avant de s'y rendre tout en admirant la jolie demeure que les deux tourtereaux avaient acquis. Il nota prestement le nombre de bouquets de gui accrochés aux portes. Il y en avait un à chacune d'elles. Cette tradition cachée existait donc belle et bien pour ces deux-là. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il vit sa meilleure amie discuter avec une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien. Tonks. Il soupira et se dit qu'au final, il croyait tout simplement trop aux histoires farfelues de son amie.

- Harry mon pote.

Ron se leva rapidement, apparemment, il en avait marre de la discussion des deux femmes. Il lui donna une franche accolade avant de le tirer vers les canapés. Il salua les deux femmes en souriant. Hermione le regarda, amusée, et il fit mine de ne pas savoir ce que son regard voulait dire. Ceci fait, une conversation assez agréable débuta, ponctuée par les invités. Fred et George arrivèrent assez bruyamment comme il fallait s'y attendre, puis ce fut le tour de Remus qui sortait de son travail. Harry se laissa griser un instant mais la réalité le rattrapa.

- Severus, c'est un plaisir de voir que tu as pu venir toi aussi.  
- Je n'aurais manqué pour rien au monde – on sentait là toute l'envie qu'il avait de venir – cette charmante réunion.

Harry songea intérieurement que dans ce cas il n'avait qu'à pas venir mais son amie lui donnait déjà un coup de coude pour qu'il se montre poli. Il peignit un air faussement poli à son tour et se leva pour serrer la main de son ex-professeur. Celui-ci ancra son regard sombre dans le sien et laissait paraître un sourire moqueur.

- Potter, je pensais que vous seriez trop pris pour venir.  
- C'était partagé.

Hermione coupa court à l'échange en demandant des nouvelles de Poudlard au professeur qui lui répondit avec amabilité. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry faisait tout pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de son ex, en discutant avec les jumeaux de leur nouvelle farce totalement stupide, les derniers invités firent leur entrée. Hermione sentit tout de suite Harry se tendre légèrement sur le canapé. La voix suave qui leur parvenait ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.  
Ginny fit son apparition accompagnée de Draco Malfoy. Harry le fixa bêtement durant une demi-seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits grâce une nouvelle fois à sa meilleure amie.  
Le blond était magnifique, il fallait le dire, sa chemise noire et son pantalon de la même couleur faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus étaient rehaussés d'un fin train noir. Ce n'était pas moche, il n'aimait pas le maquillage sur les hommes, mais là, ça allait. Il avait remarqué lors de leurs dernières rencontres que le blond était particulièrement beau. Il l'avait certes croisé plusieurs fois à la librairie, mais ils n'échangeaient uniquement qu'un salut amical et rapide. Ce qu'Harry déplorait, car il aurait bien aimé que cela dure un peu plus chaque fois.  
Mais passons, Harry alla saluer Draco, seulement il en fut empêché par une masse brune qui arriva tout sauf discrètement. Une jeune femme, une robe rouge s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, des bottines à boucle, avait passé sensuellement un bras autour des hanches du blond. Elle offrit un grand sourire à tout le monde, son maquillage lui allant à la perfection.

- Dray, je t'avais dit qu'on serait les derniers. Regarde.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

- Si tu mettais moins de temps dans la salle de bain, nous serions à l'heure.  
- Que veux-tu chéri, je ne pouvais pas sortir sans que tout soit parfait. Cela fait si plaisir de voir tout le monde.

Elle délaissa Draco pour aller voir les autres et le blond put enfin saluer Harry qui avait l'impression qu'un saut d'eau froide venait de se déverser sur lui. Devant la main tendue, il mit un quart de seconde à se ressaisir.

- Potter, toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois.

Le brun rougit intérieurement mais se rattrapa rapidement.

- Tout le monde n'a pas le bonheur de n'avoir rien à faire pratiquement de ses journées.

Le blond garda la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

- Détrompe-toi, je fais beaucoup de choses de mes journées.

Harry tressaillit et retira sa main d'un geste brusque.

- Heureux de l'apprendre Malfoy.

L'ex-Gryffondor ne savait pas où se mettre, heureusement pour lui, sa chance légendaire vint à sa rescousse. Ginny un plateau de petits fours dans les mains, leur demanda de s'installer pour commencer la soirée.

_Nouvel an  
Amitié partagée  
Nouvelle année  
Discussion animée_

- Alors là Dray a tenté de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce que les moldus appellent machine à foudre.  
- Coudre Pansy, coudre.  
- Peut importe. C'était un massacre.

Harry regardait la brunette une main sur l'épaule du blond rire à gorge déployée des catastrophes du blond. Elle ne cessait de poser sa tête sur son épaule, de le toucher, de goûter tout ce qu'il mangeait, bref, elle l'exaspérait. Cela allait faire deux heures qu'ils étaient là, une heure bientôt qu'ils étaient passés au repas, qu'il devait avouer était merveilleusement bon et bien présenté, mais surtout une heure et demi qu'il endurait ce spectacle. Ginny avait au moins eu la gentillesse de ne pas le placer à côté de Severus, malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci était en diagonal et ne manquait pas une réplique pour le remettre à sa place. Hermione soupirait à chaque fois de cet échange gamin des deux anciens amants. On sentait bien la légère rancœur qu'ils éprouvaient de leur séparation. Cette relation avait été un désastre, et ce n'était pas prêt d'être rattrapé un jour.  
Pourtant on dit que les contraires s'attirent et Harry avait le don pour ça. Après un Serpentard ténébreux, il était désespérément en train de tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard sexy.  
Le jour où il était venu lui annoncer qu'elle ne devinerait jamais avec qui il allait tenter une relation, elle s'était retenue de sortir le nom du blond. Elle était restée très surprise du choix de son meilleur ami. Elle était pourtant presque sûre qu'il choisirait un blond plutôt qu'un brun. Mais non. Et tout avait tourné au désastre. En avait suivi d'autres relations floues jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui dire qu'il était amoureux mais que ça n'irait jamais. Il venait de croiser Draco Malfoy à la librairie et il avait eu comme un flash. Elle s'était retenue de dire que ce flash aurait dû avoir lieu bien avant mais tout ne se passait pas simplement pour Harry et elle finissait par le comprendre.

- Et c'est lui qui m'a fait ma robe, elle est belle non ?

Pansy avait la tête penchée sur le côté et souriait chaleureusement. Hermione regarda rapidement Harry qui jouait machinalement avec sa fourchette. Oui, tout n'était jamais simple avec l'ex-Gryffondor.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione attrapait discrètement la bouteille des mains d'Harry. Il se resservait une nouvelle fois et même si le vin était très bon, il fallait y aller doucement. Harry grogna mais n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de déchiqueter sa feuille de salade en écoutant d'une oreille discrète Ginny vanter les qualités de Blaise lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de fêter le nouvel an ici. En fin de compte, elle regrettait d'avoir obligé Harry à sortir. Au moins chez lui, il ne lui aurait pas fait aussi honte. Parce que c'était le cas, il était avachi et ne montrait nullement qu'il était heureux à cette soirée.

- Monsieur Potter, votre salade vous a-t-elle fait quelque chose ?

Harry releva la tête pour regarder Severus.

- Non, je pensais à quelqu'un, et malheureusement, elle se retrouvait à la place du cou de la personne.

Hermione voyant le regard brûlant des deux garçons, elle se leva.

- Et si nous passions au dessert ?

Ginny joignit les deux mains tout sourire.

- Oh oui. Vous allez voir, c'est une petite merveille.  
- Nous féliciterons uniquement tes talents en cuisine ma belle.

Blaise passa une main affectueuse dans le dos de la rouquine qui se leva et commença à empiler les assiettes à fromage. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il aide. Le brun se releva et prenant le plateau de fromages au centre de la table, il disparut dans la cuisine. Hermione soupira. Massacre, grand massacre en perspective. Seulement, une petite lueur s'alluma lorsqu'elle remarqua deux regards sur le brun. L'un curieux, l'autre amusé. Il fallait espérer que la soirée finirait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait commencé et continué.

_Nouvel an  
Douze coups de minuit  
Nouvelle année  
Vœux réalisés_

Il serait bientôt minuit. Ginny regardait continuellement sa montre. Elle voulait être la première à embrasser Blaise sous le gui. Elle ne cessait de gigoter et Blaise devait la calmer en l'embrassant dans le cou. Remus et Tonks s'étaient rapprochés dans le canapé et la jeune femme avait sa tête déposée sur l'épaule du loup. Pansy parlait avec animation avec Hermione. Alors que Severus entretenait une discussion technique sur les potions avec Draco. Ron s'amusait de voir sa sœur dans un tel état. Hermione observait Harry. Et Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Au lieu de se rabattre sur le vin, il s'était rabattu sur les chocolats. La boîte avait eu le malheur de se retrouver juste devant lui et il avait déjà fait main-basse sur les chocolats au lait, il restait encore ceux à la liqueur et au chocolat noir. Lorsqu'il eut mangé la moitié de ceux à la liqueur, il se leva un peu pâle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'excusa et demanda où se trouvaient les toilettes. Ginny les lui indiqua gentiment tout en lui disant bien qu'il fallait qu'il soit revenu pour minuit. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes. Harry le lui promit et il se rendit dans les toilettes.  
Il se rinça rapidement le visage avant de se regarder dans la glace. Il se trouvait stupide. Il l'était vraiment. Se mettre dans tous ses états alors que Severus était présent. Se mettre dans ses états parce que la personne pour qui son cœur battait semblait en couple avec Pansy. Se mettre dans ses états pour des choses si nulles. Hermione avait raison. Il agissait comme un adolescent.  
Il quitta la salle d'eau pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il prit un verre dans l'étagère de gauche avant d'avoir ouvert celle de droite puis du centre. Il se versa un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Il sursauta en reposant son verre lorsqu'un rire clair se fit entendre.

- Alors Potter, on ne tient pas le chocolat.

Le brun arqua un sourcil devant la remarque du blond.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème Malfoy.  
- Mais ça ne m'en pose aucun. A part peut-être que tu aurais pu en proposer aux autres avant de tout avaler.  
- Personne ne t'empêchait d'en prendre si tu avais peur que je les mange tous.

Harry avait dit ça en le regardant avec une pointe d'ironie. Le blond sourit malicieusement avant de porter un chocolat à ses lèvres.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas attendu pour en prendre un.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici.

Le blond regarda Harry passer juste à côté de lui pour traverser le couloir et se rendre dans le salon. Seulement il n'eut jamais le temps d'y aller. Une main ferme lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers l'arrière.

- Moi je vois très bien Harry.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun lorsqu'il prononça son prénom. Il recula d'un pas mais se retrouva coincé contre la chambranle de la porte. Il n'aimait pas le regard que le blond posait sur lui. Ou plutôt, il aimait ce regard, mais il ne lui inspirait pas la suite. Vraiment pas. Tout son corps se tendit lorsque les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes. Un goût sucré de chocolat. Il voulut le repousser mais son poignet était toujours enserré et l'autre ne tarda pas à a se retrouver dans la même position. Harry perdit à ce moment-là toute notion du temps. Les lèvres du blond sur les siennes, la langue du blond contre la sienne. C'était une danse qui débuta doucement, pour prendre ses marques, puis qui s'accéléra, qui s'embrasa pour mourir avec passion.  
Harry reprit alors son souffle et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé, que ses poignets n'étaient plus enserrés par les mains de Draco et que celles-ci, se trouvaient sur ses hanches alors que les siennes avaient élu domicile autour de son cou.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler que Ginny arrivait telle une furie en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Blaise suivait, amusé de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Bon ben les mecs, je crois que cette année, vous nous avez grillés.

Harry releva la tête pour voir qu'en effet, le gui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux et Draco releva sa montre devant le visage du brun avec un sourire malicieux.

- Minuit une et trois secondes.

Ginny les chassa de là pour prendre la place avec Blaise. Hermione regarda les deux garçons avec amusement et Pansy vint la rejoindre.

- Sans cette tradition totalement inventée, on n'y serait jamais arrivées.  
- Tu parles, ce fut dur.

Ginny les rejoignit à son tour.

- Je savais 'Mione que tu étais la meilleure.  
- Vous avez bien joué votre rôle aussi.  
- Nous avons été toutes les trois parfaites, s'exclama Pansy.

Blaise leur fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il obligeait Ron à lui faire la bise sous les branches. Le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment envie mais c'était comme ça. Tout le monde tour à tour fut obligé d'y passer. Harry ne fit même pas attention lorsqu'il dut faire la bise à Severus, il était complètement dans la lune et ne songeait qu'à Draco. Le blond quant à lui se voyait charrié par sa meilleure amie. Hermione s'approcha doucement du brun et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu vois, tu as bien fait de venir à cette soirée.

Le brun posa un regard mi-surpris mi dans la lune sur la jeune femme. Puis d'un coup, tout s'éclaira.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Tu le savais !  
- Qui sait ?

Et elle rejoignit le groupe des trois filles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Nouvel an  
Bonnes résolutions  
Nouvelle année  
Recommencer à zéro._

Cette tradition était-elle vraiment totalement inventée par les trois jeunes femmes ? Ça personne ne pourra l'assurer. Seulement, il faut savoir que dans le courant de l'année, Harry et Draco se mirent en couple avant de commencer à vivre ensemble l'année suivante.

**Fin**

En espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce petit quelque chose pour la Nouvelle année en attendant mes prochains chapitres de ffics en cours….

KISU


End file.
